


there's an art to life's distractions

by KeepCalmandGay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Canon Trans Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Group chat, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamorous Character, Texting, chatfic, just our favs living their best lives together, only one cishet person, really everyone is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalmandGay/pseuds/KeepCalmandGay
Summary: potstickers4lyfe: i just wanted a group chat with all my friends together in one place!adanvers: i reiterate, 10 gc'spotstickers4lyfe: also watch thispotstickers4lyfe: [video recording]sawyerbutnot: ….1schott2winn: is that monel being chased by a raccoon?potstickers4lyfe: yes it ispotstickers4lyfe: i needed to make fun of monel but it's no fun if the person isnt part of the chat
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Mon-El/Winn Schott Jr., Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 30
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i just wanna have fun and (get rowdy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083541) by [pettigrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettigrace/pseuds/pettigrace). 



> So this is finally happening! Pettigrace has been writing the most amazing Group Chat fic for the past couple years, and gifted me their National City characters! I will be writing this fic that will run somewhere alongside their's, and will hopefully be half as funny as it! (Seriously, go read it. I full on cackle everytime I read it).

**potstickers4lyfe** : hello!

**lluthor** : Hello, darling.

**1schott2winn** : wut?

**nialareveuse** : hiiiiiii

**Carl** : May I ask what this chat is for?

**adanvers** : kara, we already have like 10 gc's what is this

**sawyerbutnot** : hello?

**james** : babe? Whats up?

**potstickers4lyfe** : i just wanted a group chat with all my friends together in one place!

**adanvers** : i reiterate, 10 gc's

**potstickers4lyfe** : also watch this

**potstickers4lyfe** : [video recording]

**sawyerbutnot** : ….

**1schott2winn** : is that monel being chased by a raccoon?

**potstickers4lyfe** : yes it is

**potstickers4lyfe** : i needed to make fun of monel but it's no fun if the person isnt part of the chat

**saintmike** : STOP FILMING ME AND HELP KARA

**saintmike** : JAMES YOU COULD'VE HELPED TOO

**Carl** : May I recommend not provoking the raccoon next time?

**saintmike** : SHUT UP BRAINY

**saintmike** : I AM INJURED

**1schott2winn** : ????

**1schott2winn** : are you okay????

**potstickers4lyfe** : chill he's fine

**potstickers4lyfe** : just a bruise

**james** : he tripped and fell into a dumpster

**nialareveuse** : omfg

**sawyerbutnot** : sorry i got distracted

**sawyerbutnot** : why is alex crying from laughter?

**sawyerbutnot** : oh

**sawyerbutnot** : yeah fair

**johnjones** : I'm going to regret this, aren't I?

**james** : you know

**james** : i should be used to this by now but

**james** : kara

**potstickers4lyfe** : yes?

**james** : why is your username…

**james** : that

**Carl** : I was wondering the same thing.

**nialareveuse** : the true question is why are your names so boring

**potstickers4lyfe** : thank you nia

**james** : my real name is perfectly fine, tyvm

**1schott2winn** : is that so, jimmy?

**james** changed their username to  **notmyname**

**notmyname** : happy?

**potstickers4lyfe** : :D

**potstickers4lyfe** : thank you winn!

**potstickers4lyfe** : now brainy lena and alex

**potstickers4lyfe** : your turn

**adanvers** : really kara

**adanvers** : ugh fine

**adanvers** changed their username to  **adamnvers**

**adamnvers:** better?

**potstickers4lyfe** : not really but i’ll accept it

**potstickers4lyfe** : brainy?

**Carl** changed their username to  **Brainy**

**Brainy** : Nia suggested this one and said it would be appropriate.

**potstickers4lyfe** : it is perfect!

**nialareveuse** : now you lena

**lluthor** : Must I?

**potstickers4lyfe** : yes for me

**lluthor** : …

**lluthor** changed their username to  **thebetterluthor**

**notmyname** : well its not a lie

**potstickers4lyfe** : loove youu babe

**thebetterluthor** : uh-huh

**1schott2winn** : now what about john

**1schott2winn** : his name is literally his name, too

**adamnvers** : OH I KNOW

**potstickers4lyfe** changed  **johnjones** ‘s username to  **spacedad**

**potstickers4lyfe** : thanks alex!

**spacedad** : really, Kara?

**potstickers4lyfe** : yes

**potstickers4lyfe** : but really, blame alex

**adamnvers** : after all i’ve done for you… 

**sawyerbutnot** : well im for one glad we got that worked out

**saintmike** : can we move on now?

**saintmike** : cause i gotta know

**saintmike** : anyone want a pet raccoon?

**sawyerbutnot** : wtf

**1schott2winn** : wtf

**adamnvers** : wtf

**thebetterluthor** : wtf

**notmyname** : wtf

**nialareveuse** : wtf

**potstickers4lyfe** : what the fluff

**notmyname** : kara why

**Brainy** : I’ll take it!

**spacedad** : *sigh*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we have a guest. and some explanations

**potstickers4lyfe** : What’s up nerds

**nialareveuse** : kara?

**notmyname** : babe?

**thebetterluthor** : darling?

**adamnvers** : who is this and what have you done with kara?

**potstickers4lyfe** : leslie willis, at your service

**potstickers4lyfe** : kara is in a meeting with Cat

**saintmike** : is she getting fired?

**potstickers4lyfe** : what no

**potstickers4lyfe** : anyways

**potstickers4lyfe** : you guys must be kara’s friends

**nialareveuse** : hiiiiiiii

**potstickers4lyfe** : ugh

**nialareveuse** : im nia! i work at catco too!!

**potstickers4lyfe** : oh youre karas excitable friend

**potstickers4lyfe** : the puppy’s puppy

**Brainy** : Excuse me, I would recommend you be nice to Nia. 

**sawyerbutnot** : she’s not wrong tho…

**potstickers4lyfe** : who are all of you people?

**potstickers4lyfe** : and what is nia’s name?

**nialareveuse** : nia la reveuse! its french for the dreamer!

**potstickers4lyfe** : so?

**1schott2winn** : she has prophetic dreams

**1schott2winn** : also ur welcome

**potstickers4lyfe** : hmmm

**potstickers4lyfe** : what for?

**1schott2winn** : i fixed ur computer and updated ur mic for you

**potstickers4lyfe** : hmm

**Brainy** : Hello. I am Brainy, Nia is a close friend. Kara is too.

**potstickers4lyfe** : gross youre formal

**adamnvers** : leslie shut up

**adamnvers** : brainy, you’re fine, don’t worry about it

**potstickers4lyfe** : also whats up with brainy and nia

**Brainy** : Nothing

**adamnvers** : obliviousness

**potstickers4lyfe** : who was the saint guy

**1schott2winn** : mike! he’s my bf :)

**potstickers4lyfe** : and he’s a saint?

**saintmike** : no my last name is santos

**saintmike** : manuel santos, at your service

**saintmike** : tho i am a saint

**sawyerbutnot** : mike why

**sawyerbutnot** : i am maggie, alex’s gf

**potstickers4lyfe** : alex? with a gf?

**potstickers4lyfe** : im sorry for you

**saintmike** : your mean

**saintmike** : i like you

**potstickers4lyfe** : thank you

**potstickers4lyfe** : did i see a luthor earlier in the chat?

**thebetterluthor** : Me? I’m Lena?

**potstickers4lyfe** : oh you

**potstickers4lyfe** : quick q

**potstickers4lyfe** : who the hell is dating kara?

**potstickers4lyfe** : cause she mentioned you being her gf but i def caught her and james making out in a closet the other day

**notmyname** : that was you?

**sawyerbutnot** : hahahahahah

**adamnvers** : oh god pls dont

**thebetterluthor** : … James, Kara, and I are all dating each other.

**potstickers4lyfe** : kinky

**notmyname** : its not kinky its perfectly normal

**thebetterluthor** : well it is kinky…

**adamnvers** : nope new rule: NO TALKING ABOUT MY SISTERS SEX LIFE

**spacedad** : I regret everything in my life that has led me to here.

**potstickers4lyfe** : and you are?

**saintmike** : Hank

**sawyerbutnot** : John

**1schott2winn** : dad

**potstickers4lyfe** : wait what

**adamnvers** : LESLIE IS KARA BACK GIVE HER THE PHONE

**potstickers4lyfe** : geez okay

**potstickers4lyfe** : hey uhhhhh that was weird

**potstickers4lyfe** : whats up al?

**adamnvers** : REMEMBER SARA AND NYSSA

**potstickers4lyfe** : aww yeah, they were so sweet and cute!

**nialareveuse** : ohh i love them so much!!

**1schott2winn** : they scared me tbh

**adamnvers** : they broke up

**adamnvers** : (yes nyssa said it was ok to tell you guys)

**nialareveuse** : noooooooooo

**1schott2winn** : what no

**potstickers4lyfe** : omg are they ok?

**adamnvers** : nyssa didn’t share all the details but

**adamnvers** : i knew you would care about it

**potstickers4lyfe** : *crying*

**nialareveuse** : *crying for days*

**sawyerbutnot** : yall are way too invested in someone else’s relationship

**1schott2winn** : they were couple goals tho

**saintmike** : hey

**notmyname** : *sigh*

**notmyname** : kara babe itll be okay

**potstickers4lyfe** : NO IT WONT

**notmyname** : we can have ice cream tonight

**potstickers4lyfe** : :’’D

**thebetterluthor** : we had ice cream last night

**potstickers4lyfe** : but im so sad!

**thebetterluthor** : … fine

**nialareveuse** : now im even more sad

**nialareveuse** : first hte cutest couple ever breaks up

**nialareveuse** : and now im all alone

**Brainy** : Nia, would you like to have a movie night? You can even pick the movie.

**nialareveuse** : awww yes tysm!!

**sawyerbutnot** : too cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pettigrace betrayed me this week.


End file.
